Topher Stone
Topher Declan Stone is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the eldest son and child of Julie and Andrew Stone. He will possess the abilities of Enhanced Intelligence, Glimmering, Mental Alteration and Optical Emission. Appearance Topher will have dark blue eyes and dark hair. His skin tone will be pale. At first, his hair will have some tendency to curl slightly, but he will later outgrow this. He will be slim in build and will stand at 5'9 in height, the same as his sister Willow. As an adult, he will have a tendency towards dressing quite formally, and will usually also be in dark clothes. Abilities Topher's first ability will be Enhanced Intelligence. He will have manifested this ability at birth, and will never be without it. It will enable him to know almost anything, to understand things easily and to be able to think and reason rapidly. His mind will prove capable of remembering most information, and he will be able to figure out complicated equations with ease. His second ability will be Glimmering. This ability will let him travel instantaneously to any location. Topher will activate it either by focusing on a place name or image, or whispering the name intently. He will then fade away, forming sparks and circles of light which rise up and fade away also. These lights will appear very similar to those produced by orbing. Topher will then reappear in the chosen location, firstly as lights and then as himself. Time travel will also be possible using this ability, as will be taking passengers. However, objects and people cannot be transported using this ability without Topher also travelling himself. His third ability will be Mental Alteration. Topher will be able to use this ability in order to change a person's memories, opinions and personality traits. He will also be able to affect how someone looks at the world, e.g. if their perspective is positive or negative, if they hopeful and optimistic or are more realistic. The alterations will always permanent until reversed, and they can only be reversed using the same ability. The ability will also give Topher self-immunity. His final ability will be Optical Emission. Topher will be able to emit various forms of energy from his eyes. These can include kinetic blasts, fire, shards of ice, sonic blasts and lasers. His eyes must always be open to emit the energy. His ability will consciously controlled, and he will always consciously choose the form of energy. Family & Relationships *Father - Andrew Stone *Mother - Julie Stone *Younger sisters - Willow and Niambh Stone History & Future Etymology Topher is derived from the Greek name Christopher, meaning "bearer of Christ". His middle name is Gaelic and means "man of prayer" or "full of goodness". Neither of his names' meanings will be very relevant to him, since he will never be religious. His surname is English and refers to a stone. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters